Fun, fun, fun all the time!
by TorpilleOwo
Summary: Well it says it all in the title xD Contains lemons! Edward had a stressful job and has a week off, what could Bella do in that time?
1. Kinky and hot!

**I hope you enjoy this story!**

**This will contain alot of lemons so be carefull xD**

**This is for Oreo and Shauna!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I was on my bed, waiting. Waiting for the perfect time to pounce. I had prepared everything from the candels to the fluffy pink hand cuffs. I heard the keys turn in the door. I jumped off the bed silently and hid behind the door. As soon as he came in, he was mine. The front door came open.

'Bella?' my dreamy man called.

I poked my head around the door, seeing if he was coming. He put this coat on the hooks and placed his keys. His muscular body was visable even through his suit.

'Bella?' he called again, his voice so husky.

I hid behind the door again, waiting for him to come in.

**EPOV**

I put the keys in the door, knowing that Bella was doing something special. Ever since I had gotten this promotion I have been stressed and she said that she was going to relieve my stress tonight. I walked in and put my coat on the hooks. Placing the keys on the side I called for her.

'Bella?'

This was my time off and I didn't want my georgous goddess to go to far for me and I wanted to plesure her as well. So when she had finished with me I would make my move. I was in rush today for work so I had slipped on a tigh shirt which lined mostly all my muscles. I called again.

'Bella?'

I headed towards the bedroom, no lights were on in the house but I saw some sorce of light coming from under the door. I stepped in.

**BPOV**

This was my chance, he was right in front of me. Should I take him from the top or bottom. I decided to take the legs out, that was my best chance. He stepped in a little further and I pounced. He layed on the floor with an excited yet amused expression. I crawled over him and placed a gag in his mouth, he willingly allowed me. I pulled out the hand cuffs and pulled his up off of the ground. I pushed him on the bed making his lay in the position that I wanted him to be in.

'I hope you have had a stressful day, because i'm gunna fuck all the stress out of you'

I cuffed his hands behind the bed rail. I kneeled on the bed hovering over him. I ran my fingers over his chest up to his neck. I pulled the gag out, to see if he had any words.

'Come here' he said, seductively.

I went closer to him.

'Closer'

I hovered my face over his, as his eyes flickered with the candel lights. He pushed his neck to make his lips touch mine. But I pushed him back forcefully. I layed my head on the pillow beside him and whispered in his ear.

'I'm in charge! Don't forget it or I will punsih you severly!'

I came back up and kneeled over him again, teasing him with my fingers.

**EPOV**

I stepped further into the room. There were candels all around the room. Then, I got tackled to the floor. What the hell was going on? But then I saw Bella's beautiful face. She crawled over me and placed a gag in my mouth. I liked this new Bella, she was kinky and hot. She pulled out some pink fluffy cuffs from under the bed and pulled me up. She pushed me again, but on the bed. She put me in the position where it was best to tie me. How was I going to turn this night around to plesure her?

'I hope you have had a stressful day, because i'm gunna fuck all the stress out of you' he said

When did she turn like this? Not only does she acted naughty and hot but she speaks it too! She cuffed me and kneeled over me. I could feel my penis growing every second. It was already a big bump. She ran he fingers over my chest toying with me then brought her fingers to my neck. She pulled the gag out and hovered about 3 inches off of my body. I wanted her closer.

'Come here' I said.

She came closer and I grew bigger.

'Closer' I said.

She hovered her face over mine, I needed to get this started quicker so I moved in for a kiss. My cold lips touched her cold ones. She pushed me down, not hard enough to hurt me. She layed her head next to mine and whispered into my ear.

'I'm in charge! Don't forget it or I will punsih you severly!'

She came back up and kneeled over me, her fingers teased me. Her fingers dangerously close to my bump.

**BPOV**

I could see that tonight was going to be fun, his dick was already big. I traveled my hands up and down his chest and going down further every time, until I was at his hips. I smiled and looked at him.

'I see, your ready for me. Maybe I should play a little longer. Make you even bigger!'

'Tease me bitch' He said.

'Bitch?'

He noticed what he had said and went a bright red.

'Now thats what I want to hear' I shouted.

I unbuttoned his top showing more and more of his glorious muscles. I undone all 10 buttons and ripped the shirt off of his arms. He growled at me and I slipped off my top. Leaving me only with my shorts and bra. His eyes filled with desire. I hopped off of him and walked around the bed. I unzipped my shorts and let them drop down my smooth cold ivory legs. Now leaving me in my black lacey bra and matching hot pants. The pants hung low, teasing Edward more. I went into my draws and pulled out two pots. I climbed back over Edward and sat on his bump, I wriggled abit. He moaned quietly but loud enough for me hear. His eyes raked over my body. I placed the pots on his chest.

'What one sounds better?' I asked.

I picked up one and read the decription.

'A fruity flavor gives a sensational tingle or a desirable chocolate flavor with a hint of lust' I said.

'The first one, I want the tingle sensation' he purred.

I threw the chocolate pot on the floor and placed the other in the corner of the bed. I fiddled with his trouser button, the button was too big for the hole. So I ripped it open and yanked the trousers off. He wore his boxers that lined his dick beautifully. I sat back on his bulge again and lent forwards showing him my the view of my body. I trailed my toungue across his now sweating abs.

'You know what we're missing' I said.

'What?' he asked.

'You'll see' I smiled and ran out the door.

**EPOV**

She saw my dick and she saw how big it was. She moved her hands up and down my chest, every time she came down she went stopped at my hips and smiled.

'I see, your ready for me. Maybe I should play a little longer. Make you even bigger!' she said.

'Tease me bitch'

'Bitch?' she asked.

I replayed what I said and went bright red.

'Now thats what I want to hear' she shouted.

I was relieved that she didn't think of it too much. She unbuttoned my top showing my muscles. She ripped the shirt off of my arms. I let out a growl, she then slipped off her top. Leaving her only with her shorts and bra. She hopped off of me and walked around the bed. I turned my head to look at her. She unzipped her shorts and let them drop down her lucious smooth cold ivory legs. She was now only in her black lacey bra and matching hot pants. The pants hung low, teasing me alot more. She went into her draws and pulled out two pots. I had never seen them before. She hopped back over me and sat on my bump, she wriggled abit and I grew a massive amount. I was almost embarrassing how big I was even though she haddn't done anything really worth growing for. I let out a moan it was quiet but loud enough for her to hear. I lost control of me eyes they raked all over her body. She placed the pots on my cold chest.

'What one sounds better?' she said.

She picked up one and read the decription.

'A fruity flavor gives a sensational tingle or a desirable chocolate flavor with a hint of lust' she said.

'The first one, I want the tingle sensation' I purred.

She threw the chocolate pot on the floor near her shorts then and placed the other in the corner of the bed. She fiddled with my trouser button, I really hated these trousers the button was too big for the hole. So she ripped it open and yanked the trousers off. I was regretting that I had a lay in this moring because I wore boxers that lined his cotch area. She sat back on my bulge again and lent forwards showing me her beautiful breasts. She trailed her toungue across my now sweating abs.

'You know what we're missing' she said.

'What?' I asked confused.

'You'll see' she smiled and ran out the door.

* * *

**I hope you liked this!  
Sorry that this has a cliff hanger, I liked to leave my readers in suspence xD  
[[If it hasn't then damn you xD]]**

**Please review!!  
**

**Torpille x**


	2. Sauce? Delicious!

**Hey ^^  
I hope you like this chapter!  
I have to give some credit to shauna for adding two very good lines ^^**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**BPOV**

As I ran out of the room, I wondered what Edward thought I was doing. I ran in the kitchen and went over to the fridge. I opened it and pulled out a bottle.

'What are you doing?' Edward called.

I came running back and jumped back on Edwards hard cock.

'So, what did you get?' he asked.

'You'll have to guess and every time you get it wrong I will punish you!'

I leaned forward making Edward think I was giving him somthing. I reached under the pillow and pulled out a blindfold.

'Head up, sir' I said saucy.

He obeyed and I tied the blindfold around his georgous head. Drawing my hands back through his hair I opened the bottle.

**EPOV**

She left and I felt lonely, I felt deprived of her bad ass body. She ran at a speed that I had chills go down my spine. She came flying back in and jumped on my waiting cock.

'So, what did youget?' I asked puzzled.

'You'll have to guess and every time you get it wrong I will punish you!' she said wickedly.

She leant forward, I thought she was going in to kiss me but no, she continued to tease me. She drove her hands under the pillow and pulled out a blindfold and dragged her fingers in my hair.

'Head up, sir' she said.

I did what I was told as I was afraid of getting punished, what would or could she do to an immortal? She tied the blindfold around my head covering my eyes.I was left down to 4 senses, smell, sound, feel and taste. I heard the lid open.

**BPOV**

As I saw him judder by the sound of the squit of the bottle made me frisky. I spread the brown sticky sweet substance over his cold shivering body.

'Do you know what it is?' I said smothering him delicious body.

He took a deep breath in. I leaned in forward to catch his sweet breath when it came out. He released and I sucked in all that he let out, his dreamy breath made warm fuzzy feeling within me.

'Chocolate?' he asked.

'Mhmm'

I put my arms of each side of Edward and brought my mouth to his hips. The chocolate sauce was dripping off. I lapped up the sauce and followed the sauce line to his pecks.

'Your so darn tasty, although I don't think you need sauce to be tasty do you! Shall I compare?'

I tugged on his boxers and yanked them to his ankles. He was already large could he get any bigger? I placed my chilly hands close to his member making some white substance appear on the head of his penis. I moved the blindfold slightly so he could see me.I pointed my tongue and lined his hard cock. A little more came out and I quickly wiped over it. He moaned and let out alot this time. I placed my mouth over and started to make my tongue dance around him, I massaged his members hoping to get more. I moved further down allowing more of him in me. I drank every drop and continued. He moaned loudly and deeply. They came after one and another. I pulled away.I bucked his hips wanting more. I tutted.

'Your not as sweet, more salty but stilldelicous. You must be punished' I told him.

'Wha~ what for?'

'For being a tasty bastard!'

I placed my mouth over his now very large cock and started to suck again, this time more vigorously.

'This i~is my punishment?' he stuttered.

I shook me head and bit the head of his dick. He screamed in agony but then pleasure, I repeated and he did the same.

**EPOV**

I heard the product exit the bottle and fall on my skin. She only put a little bit on my abs and my pecks.

'Do you know what it is?' she asked.

I took a deep breath in, and a soon as one particle came in it hit me.

'Chocolate' I asked.

'Mhmm'

I could feel the sauce trail down the side of me. Her tongue picked it up, she followed the line to my pecks where she stopped

'Your so darn tasty, although I don't think you need sauce to be tasty do you! Shall I compare?' the saucy words that came from her were like a fantsy that had come true.

She pulled on my boxers and pulled them to my ankles, now I had nothing covering my body. I was bare. She placed her chilly hands close to my member, I tried holding back my production but it was to painful, I released a little amount making the pain ease abit. I felt something wet trace my cock. And a little more came out. She wiped her mouth over the white substance, she placed her mouth over the head on my penis and made her tongue dance around my stiff cock. She rubbed my members gently and hard at the same time. I let a moan escape from my quivering mouth. She extended the amount that she had in her mouth and went further down. I couldn't stop moaning, it was one after another. She pulled away and I bucked my hips wanted more. She tutted.

'Your not as sweet, more salty but still delicous. You must be punished' she told me.

'Wha~ what for?' I stuttered.

'For being a tasty bastard!' she shouted followed by a laugh.

She placed her mouth over again and started to suck but harder and faster.

'This i~is my punishment?' I stuttered.

She shook her head and bit the head on my dick. It was painful but then the pain turned into pleasure.

**BPOV**

The reaction that I got made my nipples erect. My pants were now soaked and I was ready to let him in me. I wanted him so badly, but I like teasing him at the moment. I fully removed the blindfold. I also removed my bra exposing my pale breasts. I saw him fighting back resisting the urge to break free. But he controlled it. I was amazed that he was still growing. He was so large not only in length but in girth. I made a trail of kisses upward, up to his neck. My breasts rubbing along his torso. I kneeled up and slowly dropped my panties. Slinging them across the room. His georgous eyes dripped with lust. I hesitated.

'Edward' I murmured.

'Whats wrong?' His every word was coated in sweet sex.

'Do you want me?' I asked.

'Hell yeah!' he said to fast.

'Good' I smiled.

He was now ready for me, his cock larger than an average man. I was afraid that it wouldn't fit. I placed my cold wet clit over his hard head and sunk on to him softely.

**EPOV**

When I saw her reveal her sweet breats I almost lost control. I could of broke free from the small chains and taken her, but I knew she wanted to be in charge so I controlled myself. I was still growing, it was embarrassed howbig I had got just from getting teased by this delicious goddess. She kissed my abs and my pecks leading to my neck. Her small perky breast dragging along with her every movement. She kneeled up and slowly dropped her panties. She threw them across the room.

'Edward' she murmured.

'Whats wrong?' I asked.

'Do you want me?' She asked.

'Hell yeah!' I said to fast.

'Good' she smiled.

Her wet core dripped and she placed her clit over the head of ym dick and fell down upon it.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it...  
I probally sound like a pervert x3**

Please review!!

Torpille x


	3. Tingles!

**Hey ^^  
I hope you like this chapter! Sorry about the major cliff hanger... well I wouldn't call it a major cliff hanger x3**

**This is dedicated to Oreo! Thanks for being awesome ^^**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I moved slowly, adjusting to the tight fit. As our naked bodies touched I went faster. He bucked his hips in rhythm of mine. I thrusted harder, my lusty need for him to be further in me took over. He moaned and I did too. His was low and saucy mine was high and sassy.

'Faster, Bella. I'm so close' He pleaded.

I sped up. His moans echoed through me. I loved being in control. I was the powerful one. He wasn't the only one who was close. It was almost painful. I was running out of breath but I pressed on. Thrusting harder, faster and falling deeper on his hard cock. I knew that if I stopped now I would regret it, I continued and then I felt his release within me it was wonderful. I screamed out his name as I came too. I pulled away and fell on his beautifully sculptured chest. His chest was heaving. I still wasn't finished. I pulled myself back onto him. I kissed Edward, forcing to take control of the kiss as he had rushed his tongue in first. I reached for the pot and opened it, I grabbed a handful and broke the kiss. Leaving him unsatisfied. I rubbed the cream in my hands then massaged it onto his abnormally large dick. He moaned as I pleasured him, he came into my hand. Tut tut.

'Naughty Eddie. Now i'm going to have to punish you. Can you feel the tingling sensations?'

'Hell yeah, maybe you should feel it too!'

'Maybe I should'

I rushed in and sunk onto his hard sticky cock. I began to ride him again. I could feel him thrusting more and more. I was forceful and determined to get another orgasm out of him and me. My breasts bouncing whilst I rode him like a horse. He circled his hips spreading the product every where. He smiled wickedly knowing what the sensation would do to me. I started to feel the tingles. They were amazing no only that, I was fucking Edward at the same time. It took 5 minutes for the full effect to take place. I called out Edwards name, louder every time. Uh and Oh's ran out of my mouth. I want this every night. I thrusted harder wanting the tingles to work its magic ass far as his dick would allow it too. Then I screamed. I had the tingling sensation, Edwards hard cock and his orgasm happening at the same time. I couldn't help but get wetter and faster. The tingles started to wear off and I was out of breath. I pulled away and gave him a passionate kiss.

'I still have a surprise for you' I said.

'W~ what?More?' He asked, acting exhausted.

Mhmm, I walked away leaving him in thought.

**EPOV**

Bella was already close, I could feel it. Her tight walls around my hard erect cock. I could feel my orgasm coming too.

'Faster, Bella. I'm so close' I pleaded.

I could feel her walls tighten whenever she went further down. I teased her and went slowly. She sped up letting me have my orgasm, she went deeper and deeper with every push. I came and moaned louder than ever. She screamed my name then I felt her release in me. She let out a saucy moan which triggered me and I let out a loud moan. I was embarrassed but she had done a moan earlier that was about as embarrassing as mine was. She pulled away and fell on my chest. She caught her breath and climbed back over me. She kissed me, I rushed my tongue into her awaiting mouth but she pushed it back and took control. I heard the pot lid open and the sound of the squelch as she took a handful of it. She broke the kiss. She spread the cream over her hands then massaged it into my cock. I was amazing, the smooth cream covering my penis was immense. I started to feel this tingle feeling. Was I allergic to the cream? As she rubbed it in, it got stronger. Pleasure washed over me. Then I remebered that the cream had a tingling effect. It was delightful. I moaned and moaned. This felt like one of my fantasies. Bella tossing me off while I was under her control. I cummed into her hand and she tutted.

'Naughty Eddie. Now i'm going to have to punish you. Can you feel the tingling sensations?' She said saucy.

'Hell yeah, maybe you should feel it too!'

'Maybe I should'

She placed her dripping clit over the head on my dick and dropped onto me. She pushed up flicking her hair out of her face. Her breasts bouncing as she rode me, they were moved slowly at first but then accelerated. I craved more so I bucked my hips in rhythm with her. She thrusted harder and I touched places where my fingers or tongue couldn't. I let out a deep moan as I was so close. I smiled wickedly waiting for her to get the suddenly she called out my name, louder every time. Uh and Oh's spilled out of her mouth. She thrusted harder, then screamed. The tingles died down and we were panting. She parted and kissed me.

'I still have a surprise for you' she said.

'W~ what?More?' I asked, acting exhausted.

Mhmm, was all she said then she walked away.

**BPOV**

I walked to the front door and knelt down, I pulled out small key out of an old shoe. I twisted around and unlocked a cupboard door. I slid out a box and shut the door. I headed back to the bedroom door. I peeked my head around the door to see my georgous Edward missing. I dropped the box and ran to the bed.

'Edward?!' I said.

Before I knew it I was on the ground, with this glorious god leaning over me.

'What are you doing?' I asked.

He leant forwards and my confidence shattered. My core now becoming soaking wet. Making a puddle on the carpet.

'Your under my control now' he purred.

He swooped me up in his arms as if I weighed nothing. He threw me onto the bed and grabbed a rope. He tied my arms together and to the bed.

'I would of used the cuffs, but I kinda broke them' he pointed to the broken pair of cuffs on the floor.

He hung over me, his hard dick dangerously hangng over my clit. He kissed me, his icy lips touching mine. My breasts rubbing on his chest. My nipples still erect from this gods touch. His tongue gliding down my neck between my breasts. Bringing his mouth over my nipple, suckling it. He looked up and grinned wickedly. Then bit my nipple, there wasn't any pain just cold hard plesure. My core now becoming stupidly wet. His hands caressing my breasts as his tongue twisted around my nipple. I let out a moan as he bit harder. He rolled off the bed, he stood looking at me.

'What?' I asked.

'Nothing, just dazzled at your beauty' he said.

I blushed then watched him leave.

'Where are you going?'

I didn't get a reply, I heard his footsteps coming back. I blinked then he was in the door way, leaning against the wooden frame. He held a tube or bottle. He hid it behind his back but I got a glimpse of it, it was a white tube with red writing on. He placed it on the floor, close to the bed. I couldn't see it though, he climbed back onto the bed. He leant down to my ear and whispered.

'Its only fair that you get sticky too!'

'W~what?'

**EPOV**

She had left and gave me the perfect opportunity to escape and take her captive. I flicked a pillow over the cuffs to muffle the sound of the chains breaking. I pulled my wrists apart and they snapped. I sat up and dropped the cuffs on the floor. I silently crept over behind the door waiting for her arrival. She came back and poked her head around the door. She dropped a box what she had got and ran towards the bed.

'Edward?!'

I didn't waste any more time and jumped out. Taking her down, I cradeled her in my arms to prevent her getting hurt. Then I was hovering over her.

'What are you doing?' she asked.

I lowered myself, noticing that she had leaked out onto the carpet.

'Your under my control now'

I took her from the ground and gently threw her onto the bed. I slipped my hand under the bed and grabbed a rope. I tied her arms together and to the bed.

'I would of used the cuffs, but I kinda broke them' I said and pointed to the broken pair of cuffs on the floor.

I hovered over her again, my cock so close to her wet core. I kissed her giving her a taster of whats coming up. Her breasts rubbing on me chest, feeling her hard nipples made me even bigger. If that was possible. I trailed my tongue down her neck then between her breasts. I placed my mouth over her nipple, suckling it. I looked up and grinned wickedly. Then put her nipple between my teeth and bit it. She had created a large wet patch on the covers. My tongue circling her devine nipple. She moaned when I bit harder, I left a mark. I rolled off the bed, my eyes raked over her body.

'What?'

'Nothing, just dazzled at your beauty'

She blushed.

'Where are you going?'

I didn't reply. I headed over to the kitchen and opened the fridge door pulling out a white tube. I came back to the bedroom where my godess layed, I leant on the door frame and hid the tube behind me. I walked over to her and placed it on the floor, close to the bed. I got back onto the bed and hovered near her ear.

'Its only fair that you get sticky too!'

'W~what?'

* * *

**Once again, sorry about the cliff hanger!  
Can you guess what Edward has for her? Review and tell me what you think it is ^^  
Thanks for reading!  
Sorry that its kinda short!**

Torpille x

* * *


	4. Bite me!

**HEY!!!!! I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating for ages! I've been busy with another idea! And I'm recovering from a major knee operation and I'm missing crucial classes so I've only been revising!**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this lemon! Since you've been waiting for it for so long I will post another chapter along with this one!!!!**

**Please review!!**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

He brought up that white tube, it was whipped cream. He popped the lid off and shook it. He pressed it down then licked the cream off of the top.

'Would you like me to lick this out of your wet pussy? I bet it would make you taste even better!'

'Y~yes' I stuttered at the thought of him licking me out.

'You don't know how the thought of me licking your wet cunt makes me feel'

He had no idea of what it made me feel. He squirted cream down my body making three lines. One coming down my left breast to the inside of my left thigh and another on the right side and the last one between my breasts then stopping at my dripping core. He licked a line, following it down to my inner thigh. The next line he licked started from my inner thigh then up to my nipple, when he pulled away his teeth caught it and grazed over. I moaned so loud that it was almost embarrassing.

'Edward' I moaned.

Then he went to the bottom of the other line, his tongue dangerously close to my soaking wet core, he caught some of my juices as he came up also taking some cream. Then he came to my lips, the taste of cream, Edward and, and myself? It was mouth watering. I wanted more but the flavour started to go, started to fall down deep into my throat. He sucked on my tongue and he pulled away allowing me to swallow. He squirted two blobs onto my erect nipples. Before I could think his cold, mouth plunged onto me. Sucking and occasionally nipping at me. I moaned.

I was surprised that the neighbours did not hear me because I was sure the sounds that Edward and me did made a piece of paper on the side shudder. I arched my back pushing more of my breast into Edwards's mouth. How could he tease me, whilst his hard cock was so close to my hot dripping clit. His mouth lingered away from my left nipple and the quickly moved onto my right. He was rougher on this one, he bit harder and his touch was more forceful. However, I never said that I did not like it rough; this was a horny side of Edward. He pulled away and he looked at me. He brought his face closer. I could see how the candles flickered in his gold eyes. Just looking at him I could feel myself melting. I could not stare at this god any more so I looked away.

**EPOV**

I took the lid off and shook it; I sprayed the cream just making sure that it was not blocked or anything. I licked the cream off.

'Would you like me to lick this out of your wet pussy? I bet it would make you taste even better!'

'Y~yes' She stuttered and that turned me on so much.

'You don't know how the thought of me licking your wet cunt makes me feel'

I squirted more of the cream but this time I made three lines, one on each nipple going into her thighs and one straight down the middle but not putting any in her core. I wanted to save that part for later. I cleaned one line the cream was sweet and the sweat was salty. When I reached her nipple, I grazed my teeth over it. She moaned and that set me off.

'Edward' she moaned again.

I quickly moved over to her next nipple and slowly licked all the cream off of her delicious body.I had made this line extra close to her now dripping core. As I came up, I lapped up some of the juice what was dripping. She blinked and I moved my lips and placed them on her flawless ones. The taste was phenomenal, such verity. Bella and the cream was a good mixture. I wanted her to know what I taste, I want her to see how much it drives me crazy. How I would lap up every juices that comes from her until she is dry. The flavour started to go so I finished the kiss by sucking on her tongue. I allowed her to swallow and made two big blobs on each nipple. Before she could take another breath I placed her breast into my mouth, I nipped at her nipple and sucking.

She moaned especially loud this time and I cleared the cream from her extravagant nipple. That was the loudest moan she had made this night, and the louder they are the more I get turned on. I took her other breast into my mouth being rougher, biting harder and sucking so much that she would have red blotches in the morning. She arched her back putting more into my mouth but I pulled away, teasing her.

But as soon as I pulled away, I noticed how close my hard cock was to her clit. I bit my lip trying to fight the desire to take her right now, fucking her so hard that she would have trouble pissing next morning. So hard that she would not be able to sit down properly because her core would be so fucking sore. I moved closer to her face, her eyes met mine but then suddenly got side tracked.

**BPOV**

'Look at me Bella' he said, his voice husky.

I looked back at him.

'Stop teasing me' I shouted.

'What like this?'

His hand fell by side him, he placed it firm on my thigh then he dove two fingers into me. He pumped me for a minute and left me pleading for me. His hand came back up to his face, he put both fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. His eyes shutting and a moan came from him. Then his eyes flickered open, I lifted my head forward and took a snap at him.

'Bite me'

'Now I'm going to have to be harder than I wanted to be' it took me a few seconds to actually register what he had said.

Before I felt him hard in me. My eyes opened wide, my head shot back, and I screamed. Edwards's hips slapped against mine, with every thrust we came together. His cock was abnormally huge, even for a god-forsaken vampire. Every time I felt him further within me, every time I felt him differently. I needed more, so I bucked my hips in sync of his. Then, I felt it. He hit my G-spot. I screamed the house down and Edward growled.

He moved closer to me, inserting more of his cock into my tight pussy. He slid in with ease as I could become wet enough from just looking at him. He caressed my breasts and brought his lips to mine. His kiss was fiery and passionate. He spread my leg wider giving him more room to fall on me. That is when I lost it, he hit my G-spot multiple times and I could not keep these ropes from holding me down.

**EPOV**

'Look at me Bella' I said not asking but demanding.

Her gorgeous eyes flickered to mine.

'Stop teasing me' she shouted.

'What like this?' I grinned.

I placed my hand on her thigh and quickly diving two fingers into her. I went as far as my fingers would allow. I pumped her a few times but left her pleading for more, pleading for me to enter her again. I brought my hand to my mouth and sucked off all the juice that was dripping down them. I closed my eyes and without control, a deep moan came from within my chest. My eye opened, Bella leant forward and took snap at me.

'Bite me'

'Now I'm going to have to be harder than I wanted to be'

She looked a little confused so I took this opportunity to surprise her. I slipped my cock in with ease as her walls expanded to allow me access. It was still quite tight but I managed. Her eyes widened as I started to rock my hips forward and backwards. She screamed. I closed my eyes to focus on pleasuring Bella, the sounds that came from both of us were erotic. Screams of pleasure, grunts, growls, heavy breathing, Uh's, Mmm's, and the sound of flesh smashing together.

She bucked her hips and got in sync with mine. Then she screamed and I knew that I had hit her special spot. I caressed her breasts and kept bringing my lips to hers. She spread her legs wider, allowing me to have more room. Then she started to shudder, and I could feel her speed increasing.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading!! I'll try to update as soon as possible!! I love you all **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^W^**

**Torpille x**


	5. Satan

**As I promised, another chapter straight after I put chapter 4 on ^^**

**I just want to clear a few things up for a couple of people who PM'd me because they were a little confused; once again, I'm sorry. They are both vampires and in this story, they can sleep. I hope this will help if I confused you at all .**

**I have to dedicate this chapter to Oreo because we got talking on MSN and somehow our conversation got on topic with some great in the chapter xD Oreo, I chose the French ones LOL I hope you like this chapter as much as I loved writing. I had myself in hysterics writing it, I'm just too good XD [[Wow I'm vain lol :p]]**

**Anyway, sorry if you don't like it, it's kind of rushed =.=**

**Well, on with the chappie!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I broke free of the thick, tight rope and flipped him over. Making me the powerful one. I threw the ropes on the floor still letting Edward do the work as I cleared the bed. My breathing increased, growing laboured and heavy. I leant forward, leaning to whisper in his ear.

'Close your eyes'

'Why?'

'Just do it, I promise your going to love it'

He did as I told. I let him do the work, gently rocking his hips so I couldn't do what I needed to. I lifted the corner of the mattress and pulled out some devil horns and a tail. I placed the horns on my head and the Velcro tail around my waist. I started to grin.

'You can open your eyes now'

His lashes parted slowly then carried on going as his eyes grew wide. His mouth copied his eyes, opening but he snapped it shut. He was silent for a few seconds.

'H~how?' This was the first time I had heard him stutter, the first time he was sort of baffled.

'I'm not the only one who talks in my sleep'

I let my head hang back. As I started to speed up again, now in my devil costume, with the 3rd thrust we both did he had hid my G-spot. I screamed his name. I rocked on him and he groaned. I could feel my orgasm already. It was so close. I made each thrust long and desirable. Then the orgasm hit me, this was harder than last time and pleasure washed over me. I turned into a toy doll and let him have the same pleasure fall upon him. I was going flimsy so he held me in place. He grunted to show that he had received the glorious orgasm as well. I was still like Jell-O so he helped me up and off. I layed beside him.

'Are you worn out?' he asked. His eyes warm and content. He already knew my answer.

'Are you kidding?'

'Good'

He took me his arms; I did not seem to make any difference to him. It was as if he was picking up air. He kicked the door open so I would hit my head. But I would probably make more damage to the doorframe than it would to me. He placed me on the couch. His eyes raked over my body and mine did the same. I do not think either one of us had enough strength to stay away for one more second. Then I grabbed his cold arm and pulled him to me, making his flawless lips touch mine. His tongue traced the bottom of my lip.

His tongue slipped into my mouth, I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was on top of him. He was so smooth and soft that I did not even notice.

'I have a surprise' His voice was seductive.

'What?'

He moved a pillow that was rested beside of him. I craned my neck around to see two square packets. Packets of condoms? I looked harder to read the text.

'Condoms?' I asked.

'Yeah'

'But I'm on the pill, I don't need them'

'So, but they are special condoms'

'Special?'

He opened the packet and pulled out the XL condom.

'Don't look' he said.

'Embarrassed?'

'No, I want you to feel the surprise'

'Feel?'

Mhmm. He pushed me forward slightly so he could slip the condom on. Still keeping an eye on my to make sure that I wasn't peeking.

**EPOV**

She broke free of the ropes what bound her to the bed, she spun us around so she was on top, and she was in control now. I could have protested, saying how it was my turn to pleasure her but she was to darn sexy. This was another side of her what I have yet to get to know. I want to know this side as much as I could. An in control Bella was like one of many fantasies I have. But this wasn't like the cop one or the nurse. This was the Satan fantasy. The red candles that she had put of even made her skin go Satan colour. All she needed now was some horns and a tail.

'Close your eyes'

'Why?'

'Just do it, I promise your going to love it'

I did as I was told, I heard the mattress bend. What was she hiding under there? She wasn't doing any of the work so I carried on, doing my part.

'You can open your eyes now'

I opened my eyes slowly, my eyes firstly focused on her angels face. She was grinning, then I took the rest of her body into perspective. She was wearing a pair of red horns and a Velcro tail hung onto her waist. What was going on? Had she read my mind? No, she couldn't have, A because she would have told me she has the same gift. B because how and why would she have that ready for tonight and finally C because she just wouldn't keep anything like that from me. I noticed that my mouth had fallen open so I snapped it shut.

'H~how?'

'I'm not the only one who talks in my sleep'

What? I slept talked? Damn it, so the first time I sleep talk I said about my fantasy wait was this my first time? Or have I done this before? On the plus side I have this sexy, hot devil who is about to fuck me.

Her head fell back and she started to increase her speed. Around the 2nd or 3rd thrust, we did, she screamed. I must have hit her G-spot again. I could feel the hard wall of ecstasy building up, even though we only started again. But I'm not complaining. I could tell that she had, had an orgasm. I felt her release in me also she turned all flimsy and as if she had been running non-stop for a week. But I was so close and I couldn't loose this, I held her up-right so I could get my reward for ever booking this week off of work.

Then it hit me, I grunted. Fighting back a scream, that would have been embarrassing and also non manly. Bella was still wobbly so I helped her up and off. Her eyes looking deep into mine.

'Are you worn out?'

'Are you kidding?'

'Good'

I scoped her up with ease and headed out the door. I sat her down and stood in front on her. My eyes were uncontrolably raking her body, as she did mine. She was thinking the same as I was , I knew this because I could she her leaning forward to grab me. She pulled me to her and our lips came together. My tongue automatically danced with hers, her eyes closed. I spun us around so I was sitting how I would normally and bella on my lap. Her went cunt dripping onto my dick. I sucked on her tongue then broke the kiss.

'I have a surprise'

'What?'

I slid the pillow that layed beside me, revealing two square packets of condoms. moved a pillow that was rested beside of him. Her head turned and confusion covered her face.

'French condoms?'

'Yeah'

'But I can't have a baby. I don't need them'

'So, but they are special condoms'

'Special?'

'Yeah'

'Because there from France?'

'No, you'll see'

I tore the packet and pulled out the condom, hiding the special thing about opened the packet and pulled out the XL condom.

'Don't look' he said.

'Embarrassed?'

'No, I want you to feel the surprise'

'Feel?'

Mhmm. I pushed her forward slightly, and kept an eye on her. Making sure that she wouldn't see what it was like.

* * *

**Hey, I'm soooo sorry about the cliffy**

**But if I write anything else it will ruin it, I would like to hear what you think the surprise condom is like! And if you cheat then what's the fun in that? Unless you already know then that's okay XD**

**REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!Please ^w^**

**Thanks for reading!Torpille x**


	6. Erotic night

**HEY!!!!!I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating for ages! I've been busy with another idea! And I'm recovering from a major knee operation and I'm missing crucial classes so I've only been revising! **

**Well, I hope you enjoy this lemon! Since you've been waiting for it for so long I will post another chapter along with this one!!!!**

**Please review!!**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

He brought up that white tube, it was whipped cream. He popped the lid off and shook it. He pressed it down then licked the cream off of the top.

'Would you like me to lick this out of your wet pussy? I bet it would make you taste even better!'

'Y~yes' I stuttered at the thought of him licking me out.

'You don't know how the thought of me licking your wet cunt makes me feel'

He had no idea of what it made me feel. He squirted cream down my body making three lines. One coming down my left breast to the inside of my left thigh and another on the right side and the last one between my breasts then stopping at my dripping core. He licked a line, following it down to my inner thigh. The next line he licked started from my inner thigh then up to my nipple, when he pulled away his teeth caught it and grazed over. I moaned so loud that it was almost embarrassing.

'Edward' I moaned.

Then he went to the bottom of the other line, his tongue dangerously close to my soaking wet core, he caught some of my juices as he came up also taking some cream. Then he came to my lips, the taste of cream, Edward and, and myself? It was mouth watering. I wanted more but the flavour started to go, started to fall down deep into my throat. He sucked on my tongue and he pulled away allowing me to swallow. He squirted two blobs onto my erect nipples. Before I could think his cold, mouth plunged onto me. Sucking and occasionally nipping at me. I moaned.

I was surprised that the neighbours did not hear me because I was sure the sounds that Edward and me did made a piece of paper on the side shudder. I arched my back pushing more of my breast into Edwards's mouth. How could he tease me, whilst his hard cock was so close to my hot dripping clit. His mouth lingered away from my left nipple and the quickly moved onto my right. He was rougher on this one, he bit harder and his touch was more forceful. However, I never said that I did not like it rough; this was a horny side of Edward. He pulled away and he looked at me. He brought his face closer. I could see how the candles flickered in his gold eyes. Just looking at him I could feel myself melting. I could not stare at this god any more so I looked away.

**EPOV**

I took the lid off and shook it; I sprayed the cream just making sure that it was not blocked or anything. I licked the cream off.

'Would you like me to lick this out of your wet pussy? I bet it would make you taste even better!'

'Y~yes' She stuttered and that turned me on so much.

'You don't know how the thought of me licking your wet cunt makes me feel'

I squirted more of the cream but this time I made three lines, one on each nipple going into her thighs and one straight down the middle but not putting any in her core. I wanted to save that part for later. I cleaned one line the cream was sweet and the sweat was salty. When I reached her nipple, I grazed my teeth over it. She moaned and that set me off.

'Edward' she moaned again.

I quickly moved over to her next nipple and slowly licked all the cream off of her delicious body.I had made this line extra close to her now dripping core. As I came up, I lapped up some of the juice what was dripping. She blinked and I moved my lips and placed them on her flawless ones. The taste was phenomenal, such verity. Bella and the cream was a good mixture. I wanted her to know what I taste, I want her to see how much it drives me crazy. How I would lap up every juices that comes from her until she is dry. The flavour started to go so I finished the kiss by sucking on her tongue. I allowed her to swallow and made two big blobs on each nipple. Before she could take another breath I placed her breast into my mouth, I nipped at her nipple and sucking.

She moaned especially loud this time and I cleared the cream from her extravagant nipple. That was the loudest moan she had made this night, and the louder they are the more I get turned on. I took her other breast into my mouth being rougher, biting harder and sucking so much that she would have red blotches in the morning. She arched her back putting more into my mouth but I pulled away, teasing her.

But as soon as I pulled away, I noticed how close my hard cock was to her clit. I bit my lip trying to fight the desire to take her right now, fucking her so hard that she would have trouble pissing next morning. So hard that she would not be able to sit down properly because her core would be so fucking sore. I moved closer to her face, her eyes met mine but then suddenly got side tracked.

**BPOV**

'Look at me Bella' he said, his voice husky.

I looked back at him.

'Stop teasing me' I shouted.

'What like this?'

His hand fell by side him, he placed it firm on my thigh then he dove two fingers into me. He pumped me for a minute and left me pleading for me. His hand came back up to his face, he put both fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. His eyes shutting and a moan came from him. Then his eyes flickered open, I lifted my head forward and took a snap at him.

'Bite me'

'Now I'm going to have to be harder than I wanted to be' it took me a few seconds to actually register what he had said.

Before I felt him hard in me. My eyes opened wide, my head shot back, and I screamed. Edwards's hips slapped against mine, with every thrust we came together. His cock was abnormally huge, even for a god-forsaken vampire. Every time I felt him further within me, every time I felt him differently. I needed more, so I bucked my hips in sync of his. Then, I felt it. He hit my G-spot. I screamed the house down and Edward growled.

He moved closer to me, inserting more of his cock into my tight pussy. He slid in with ease as I could become wet enough from just looking at him. He caressed my breasts and brought his lips to mine. His kiss was fiery and passionate. He spread my leg wider giving him more room to fall on me. That is when I lost it, he hit my G-spot multiple times and I could not keep these ropes from holding me down.

**EPOV**

'Look at me Bella' I said not asking but demanding.

Her gorgeous eyes flickered to mine.

'Stop teasing me' she shouted.

'What like this?' I grinned.

I placed my hand on her thigh and quickly diving two fingers into her. I went as far as my fingers would allow. I pumped her a few times but left her pleading for more, pleading for me to enter her again. I brought my hand to my mouth and sucked off all the juice that was dripping down them. I closed my eyes and without control, a deep moan came from within my chest. My eye opened, Bella leant forward and took snap at me.

'Bite me'

'Now I'm going to have to be harder than I wanted to be'

She looked a little confused so I took this opportunity to surprise her. I slipped my cock in with ease as her walls expanded to allow me access. It was still quite tight but I managed. Her eyes widened as I started to rock my hips forward and backwards. She screamed. I closed my eyes to focus on pleasuring Bella, the sounds that came from both of us were erotic. Screams of pleasure, grunts, growls, heavy breathing, Uh's, Mmm's, and the sound of flesh smashing together.

She bucked her hips and got in sync with mine. Then she screamed and I knew that I had hit her special spot. I caressed her breasts and kept bringing my lips to hers. She spread her legs wider, allowing me to have more room. Then she started to shudder, and I could feel her speed increasing.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading!! I'll try to update as soon as possible!! I love you all PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^W^**

**Torpille x**


	7. Horns and a tail!

**As I promised, another chapter straight after I put chapter 4 on ^^**

**I just want to clear a few things up for a couple of people who PM'd me because they were a little confused; once again, I'm sorry. They are both vampires and in this story, they can sleep. I hope this will help if I confused you at all .**

**I have to dedicate this chapter to Oreo because we got talking on MSN and somehow our conversation got on topic with some great in the chapter xDOreo, I chose the French ones LOLI hope you like this chapter as much as I loved writing. I had myself in hysterics writing it, I'm just too good XD [[Wow I'm vain lol :p]]**

**Anyway, sorry if you don't like it, it's kind of rushed =.=**

**Well, on with the chappie!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I broke free of the thick, tight rope and flipped him over. Making me the powerful one. I threw the ropes on the floor still letting Edward do the work as I cleared the bed. My breathing increased, growing laboured and heavy. I leant forward, leaning to whisper in his ear.

'Close your eyes'

'Why?'

'Just do it, I promise your going to love it'

He did as I told. I let him do the work, gently rocking his hips so I couldn't do what I needed to. I lifted the corner of the mattress and pulled out some devil horns and a tail. I placed the horns on my head and the Velcro tail around my waist. I started to grin.

'You can open your eyes now'

His lashes parted slowly then carried on going as his eyes grew wide. His mouth copied his eyes, opening but he snapped it shut. He was silent for a few seconds.

'H~how?' This was the first time I had heard him stutter, the first time he was sort of baffled.

'I'm not the only one who talks in my sleep'

I let my head hang back. As I started to speed up again, now in my devil costume, with the 3rd thrust we both did he had hid my G-spot. I screamed his name. I rocked on him and he groaned. I could feel my orgasm already. It was so close. I made each thrust long and desirable. Then the orgasm hit me, this was harder than last time and pleasure washed over me. I turned into a toy doll and let him have the same pleasure fall upon him. I was going flimsy so he held me in place. He grunted to show that he had received the glorious orgasm as well. I was still like Jell-O so he helped me up and off. I layed beside him.

'Are you worn out?' he asked. His eyes warm and content. He already knew my answer.

'Are you kidding?'

'Good'

He took me his arms; I did not seem to make any difference to him. It was as if he was picking up air. He kicked the door open so I would hit my head. But I would probably make more damage to the doorframe than it would to me. He placed me on the couch. His eyes raked over my body and mine did the same. I do not think either one of us had enough strength to stay away for one more second. Then I grabbed his cold arm and pulled him to me, making his flawless lips touch mine. His tongue traced the bottom of my lip.

His tongue slipped into my mouth, I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was on top of him. He was so smooth and soft that I did not even notice.

'I have a surprise' His voice was seductive.

'What?'

He moved a pillow that was rested beside of him. I craned my neck around to see two square packets. Packets of condoms? I looked harder to read the text.

'Condoms?' I asked.

'Yeah'

'But I'm on the pill, I don't need them'

'So, but they are special condoms'

'Special?'

He opened the packet and pulled out the XL condom.

'Don't look' he said.

'Embarrassed?'

'No, I want you to feel the surprise'

'Feel?'

Mhmm. He pushed me forward slightly so he could slip the condom on. Still keeping an eye on my to make sure that I wasn't peeking.

**EPOV**

She broke free of the ropes what bound her to the bed, she spun us around so she was on top, and she was in control now. I could have protested, saying how it was my turn to pleasure her but she was to darn sexy. This was another side of her what I have yet to get to know. I want to know this side as much as I could. An in control Bella was like one of many fantasies I have. But this wasn't like the cop one or the nurse. This was the Satan fantasy. The red candles that she had put of even made her skin go Satan colour. All she needed now was some horns and a tail.

'Close your eyes'

'Why?'

'Just do it, I promise your going to love it'

I did as I was told, I heard the mattress bend. What was she hiding under there? She wasn't doing any of the work so I carried on, doing my part.

'You can open your eyes now'

I opened my eyes slowly, my eyes firstly focused on her angels face. She was grinning, then I took the rest of her body into perspective. She was wearing a pair of red horns and a Velcro tail hung onto her waist. What was going on? Had she read my mind? No, she couldn't have, A because she would have told me she has the same gift. B because how and why would she have that ready for tonight and finally C because she just wouldn't keep anything like that from me. I noticed that my mouth had fallen open so I snapped it shut.

'H~how?'

'I'm not the only one who talks in my sleep'

What? I slept talked? Damn it, so the first time I sleep talk I said about my fantasy wait was this my first time? Or have I done this before? On the plus side I have this sexy, hot devil who is about to fuck me.

Her head fell back and she started to increase her speed. Around the 2nd or 3rd thrust, we did, she screamed. I must have hit her G-spot again. I could feel the hard wall of ecstasy building up, even though we only started again. But I'm not complaining. I could tell that she had, had an orgasm. I felt her release in me also she turned all flimsy and as if she had been running non-stop for a week. But I was so close and I couldn't loose this, I held her up-right so I could get my reward for ever booking this week off of work.

Then it hit me, I grunted. Fighting back a scream, that would have been embarrassing and also non manly. Bella was still wobbly so I helped her up and off. Her eyes looking deep into mine.

'Are you worn out?' he asked. His eyes warm and content. He already knew my answer.

'Are you kidding?'

'Good'

He took me his arms; I did not seem to make any difference to him. It was as if he was picking up air. He kicked the door open so I would hit my head. But I would probably make more damage to the doorframe than it would to me. He placed me on the couch. His eyes raked over my body and mine did the same. I do not think either one of us had enough strength to stay away for one more second. Then I grabbed his cold arm and pulled him to me, making his flawless lips touch mine. His tongue traced the bottom of my lip.

His tongue slipped into my mouth, I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was on top of him. He was so smooth and soft that I did not even notice.

'I have a surprise' His voice was seductive.

'What?'

He moved a pillow that was rested beside of him. I craned my neck around to see two square packets. Packets of condoms? I looked harder to read the text.

'French condoms?' I asked.

'Yeah'

'But I can't have a baby. I don't need them'

'So, but they are special condoms'

'Special?'

'Yeah'

'Because there from France?'

'No, you'll see'

He opened the packet and pulled out the XL condom.

'Don't look' he said.

'Embarrassed?'

'No, I want you to feel the surprise'

'Feel?'

Mhmm. He pushed me forward slightly so he could slip the condom on. Still keeping an eye on my to make sure that I wasn't peeking.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hoped you like this chapter ^^  
Please review! It means alot for me to know what you though of this chapter!**

Thanks!!  
Torpille x


End file.
